


ART - Sometimes Quiet is Violent

by TwistedAmusement13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAmusement13/pseuds/TwistedAmusement13
Summary: Art for Sterek Reverse Quickie - "Sometimes Quiet is Violent" or also known as the post-nogitsune Stiles prompt :)Lyrics from the 21 Pilots song Car Radio.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sterek Reverse Quickie 2020





	ART - Sometimes Quiet is Violent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).



Link to tumblr post ~~ [Sometimes Quiet is Violent](https://twistedamusement.tumblr.com/post/633696350007148544/moodboard-for-the-sterek-reverse-quickie)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Little and Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346783) by [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen)




End file.
